Keep Bleeding Tears
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sasuke and Naruko had a near-death experience...Sasuke died and Naruko is in the Kingdom Hearts Dimension. Finding a new love is only the beginning of Naruko's new life.  P.S Not for Children...Rated Mature
1. Prologue:

Naku-of-the-Knight: A spaced out version of Keep Bleeding Tears. xD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

I watched numbly as Madara jabbed his sword into Sasuke. Sasuke let a scream of pain escape from his lips as Madara retracted the sword and dissapeared. Sasuke fell numbly and I fell on my knees to him. "Sasuke?" My hands were full of the crimson blood slowly trickling out of his body. He slowly lifted his hand and cupped my whiskered cheek; I touched his hand with my blood-stained hand. Tears streamed down my cheeks as his dry lips parted.

"Naruko..." He said dryly. Tears fell on his chest and mingled with his blood. "Naruko, look at me..." He ordered, I opened my eyes to his sad smile and fading onyx eyes. "I thought we had our fragile bond..." He coughed up blood. "I was wrong...I couldn't stop thinking about you...So I say this in the worst possible time..." I laughed but it came outbetween a choke and a sob. "I...I love you...nothing can ever change that..." I watched as his face full of pain turned to pure love. With all the strength he could muster up, he sat up and crushed his lips onto mine. I knew my face turned to a bright shade of red, but I soon melted into the kiss. We kissed until we both needed air.

'Damn air...' I thought, as he pulled away both of us breathing heavily. He layed back down, his hand found my cheek again and stroked my lips with his thumb.

"Goodbye, my love..." He said as he closed his eyes. His hand limped and fell to the floor.

"Sasuke?" No response, I cried. "Sasuke!" I started sobbing. "SASUKE!" I yelled as I watched his face full of peace and his smile plastered on his face for the first time in his life. "NAZE KAMI! NAZE?" I layed on his chest not caring if the blood goes to my face or hair. I wrapped my arms around him and put his am around me. I sobbed on his chest, he felt cold but I didn't care as long as I was with him.

"How touching..." Madara appeared and I sat up. "You want to be with your beloved?" His hand clutched his katana which still had Sasuke's blood. "That could be arranged..." I stood up.

"You fucking ass-" He stabbed me in my belly. I clutched the katana's handle as I fell to my knees. I coughed up blood. "hole..." I finished as he chuckled darkly.

"I killed the last Uchiha and the last Namikaze-Uzumaki..." My eyes widened at the last name of my passed away mom and dad.

"Bastard..." I hissed, closing my eyes. 'KYUUBI!' I yelled mentally. 'Help...' I cried mentally. 'Don't worry I won't let you die, Naruko!' Kyuubi yelled in my head. A white light shone.

"NOOOOOO!" I heard Madara yell as I was engulfed by a white light.

'ESPICALLY WHEN I'M GOING DOWN WITH YOU! DEMENSION NO JUTSU!' was the last thing Kyuubi yelled before I passed out.

* * *

Naku-of-the-Knight: The next one will be up soon! x3


	2. Chapter 1:

Keep Bleeding Tears

Chapter 1:

* * *

"Is she alright? Poke her cheek!"

"That won't work. She's unconscious~"

"Yah, poke her on the boob, it'll work better!"

"EW, DEMYX!"

"You are corrupting Roxas' mind,"

"Well do you have a better idea, Axel?" A voice sneered, as Naruko stirred.

"Yeah! It's called shoving your sitar up your ass!"

Naruko stirred more and groaned softly.

"Hey, she's waking up~"

She felt something poke her cheek.

"Hey…don't touch her, Roxas! She might have…uh…"

"AIDS!"

"Dumbass, that's blood to blood contact only!"

"But _he _doesn't know that!"

"I do now~"

"SHIT!"

Naruko opened her eyes slowly and saw three men; she opened and closed her mouth as she regained focus. How long was she out? Was it enough to pass maybe decades? Kyuubi did use that _stupid_ time-travel jutsu, so she must've skipped time. Her chest ached as she remembered that Sasuke wasn't here and was safely in heaven. She bit her lower lip and looked around, she started sobbing. She missed him so much. Couldn't Kyuubi bring him with her? So they could live together, forever?

"Hey~ are you okay?" She looked up into blue eyes of one of the younger blonds and he stroked her hair softly. Her mouth went dry as she tried to let words flow out of her mouth but it came out as murmurs. "Huh?"

"W-Where am I-I?" She said after she got her voice after gulping a few times. "Am I dead?"

"Considering this is hell, yes, yes you are~" The older blond smiled wide and the red haired man slapped the blond.

"No, you're completely the opposite, sweetie, I'm Axel, this douche here," Axel pointed to the older blond who waved repeatedly. "Is Demyx and the one over there…" He pointed to the younger blond who smiled down to her. "Is Roxas, what's your name?"

"I'm er…" Naruko furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of a fake name, she felt a small migraine growing and rubbed her forehead. "Ruka, my name is Ruka…" Demyx came over and took her hand then kissed it.

"Well, Ruka-chan~ welcome to Organization XIII…" Axel rolled his eyes and sighed before slapping Demyx.

"Idiot, you can't recruit people out on a whim!" Axel yelled.

"Yeah, Axel, you dumbass!" Roxas snickered as a look of surprise passed through Demyx's face before he frowned.

"Hey, minor," Demyx flicked Roxas' forehead. "Respect your elders…" Roxas puffed out his cheeks as he rubbed his forehead and Naruko let a smile split on her face.

"Plus, Xemnas and Saïx would say…"

* * *

"No," Saïx replied quickly as Demyx said 'recruiting'.

"B-But~"

"No, Demyx this is the fifth time this week, that you try to recruit people! You tried recruited Snow White, Lilo, and Je-"

"Yeah, whatever! They weren't the it! This girl is a keeper just look at her!" Demyx said putting Naruko in front of him making Saïx raise an eyebrow at the slightly frazzled blond.

"I've never seen you before…" Saïx said, tipping Naruko's head back while holding her chin. Naruko let a blush brushed across her face.

"NO DUH! SHE'S _NEW_!" Demyx yelled, Saïx sighed before letting Naruko's chin go.

"Alright, your name?"

"Ruka," She responded softly.

"Are you good at fighting?"

"Very well, sir,"

"How well can you follow orders?"

"Well, but if something is not in my morals, I don't follow." Saïx looked at her intensely trying to find lies.

"Well…Ruka, welcome to Organization XIII, you are now Number XV." Saïx said, Demyx cheered throwing his hands up like someone made a touchdown; Axel smiled and so did Roxas. "Axel, will show you to your room, it'll be next to Roxas' and Xion's room so you'll be more comfortable…" Naruko nodded slowly before following Axel and Roxas.

* * *

"Well, room sweet room~" Axel smiled as he escorted Naruko, newly named Ruka, to her room. She looked it over, and stuck out her tongue making Roxas and Axel laugh. The room was an unusually white, **everything** was frickin' white.

"Enjoy your new room, get some rest, tomorrow is training with me and 18 year old Roxas!" Axel ruffled Roxas' hair who slapped him.

"Well, let's go alert Xion and Larnexe ."

"SAIX!"

"Something tells me Demyx already told Larnexe ." Axel snickered who pushed Roxas away. Naruko tilted her head as she saw the two men leave. They were odd, and she was pretty sure the others were even odder. She flopped on her bed. Sleep sounded good.

**Really good.**

* * *

YEESSS! FINALLY! IT CAME BACKKK! Sorry I didn't update sooner but writer's block hit me like a cinderblock BLAH! D: But I'm back with so many ideas…

Also this might be good for Axel and Demyx fans! I want them to have lovers as well! So if you want to be a lover of Demyx or Axel, oh! In 10 days if no one PMs me about one or the other, I'll put them together!

DING-A-LING! GUESS WHATT? NEVER MIND, DON'T GUESS! I'LL TELL YOU ANYWAY!

I'M GONNA GET A LAPTOP SO I'LL BE WRITING MORE!

YAYYYYYYY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU! :D


End file.
